A Life Changed
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends since forever. What happens when one change sends their whole life spiraling? Will they fall in love? Even if they do, how will it survive when fate is trying to tear them apart? Rose's POV... Warning: swearing and possible future suggestive scenes(not too detailed). Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Why does everyone think a Weasely and a Malfoy being friends is catatonic? The fact that Scorpius Malfoy is best friends with me and Albus Potter has led to years of gossip. It hadn't always been that way though. There was a time when I had tried to do exactly what my father asked: best Scorpius in everything.

It was third year. I had tried to one-up Malfoy in everything: School, Quidditch, social stuff, etc. It wasn't easy; his father probably told him to beat me in everything too. We would hate each other; we had huge fights everywhere. The great hall, the library, even Hogsmeade! But just as quickly as it started, everything changed. The unthinkable had happened: I had befriended Scorpius Malfoy. The same jerk I was taught to hate my entire life had actually become my friend! Here is how it happened:

_"I hope you guys smoke those ignorant idiots," Albus told me, eager to see the Slytherins crash and burn. I nod. "I only wish that Scorpius was on the other team so I could take him down with the other jerks." I reply. Al, Lily, Hugo, and James were all sorted into Gryffindor while me and (just my luck!) Malfoy were sorted into Ravenclaw. I bet his father blew his lid. Anyway, I played Chaser (Just like my aunt Ginny, who was still amazing), while Scorpius played Seeker (Just like his daddy). "You'll do fine. Ravenclaw has a great team. Plus, those Slytherins are so stupid they can't tell one end of the pitch from the other!" Lily replies, hugging me._

_ The game ended, and we all touched down, cheering. The score was a whopping 500-20 for Ravenclaw! We won! As everyone from the pitch ran down to congratulate us, I heard some wind rush past me and a frantic yell of "protego!". Al rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" He asks frantically checking me. I push him away, impatient. "Yes, I'm fine. But who cast that?" I ask. "I did. Are you okay?" A new voice rings out behind me. I whirl around, and gasp in disbelief. "You cast the protection spell?" Scorpius nods, looking down. What the fizzing whisbee? "Well, well, well. I should have known. A Malfoy helping a Weasely? You are a joke Malfoy. You didn't even get into Slytherin! But who knew you would stoop so low as to touch a girl whose mother is a MUDBLOOD!" A pathetic little Slytherin called Nott shrieked, pointing at Scorpius and sneering. Typical Slytherin. portant. And HOW DARE HE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS! Scorpius and Al leap onto him, pummeling the sniveling ball of waste mercilessly. "Impedimenta! This is disgusting! How dare you two fight one person! To my office now! You too Ms. Weasely!" All three of us had gotten a huge lecture and a week of detention. But we had also gotten a good thing: A new friendship._

**Like it? Hate it? Find an error that needs to be fixed? Any ideas on plot? Please feel free to hit me with anything! Thanks for reading! I know it is short! I hope I can make future chapters longer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**"**Wow Rosie. There you go again, right off into your boring, educational dreamland." My cousin Lily Potter quips, a glint in her big brown eyes. I pointedly ignore her. "I can't believe it is already my last year. It went by so fast!" I sigh regretfully, brushing imaginary dust off of my forest green cowl neck sweater. Scorpius, Oliver, and Alice Longbottom nod in agreement. "I am going to miss the castle. I always considered it my second home." Alice Longbottom, Oliver Zabini, and Scorpius Malfoy were my only best friends outside of my family members. I never really trusted other people after what had happened in my second year. I look around the compartment. We had a completely unique group. We were all so similar, but we looked so different. Cliché, yes, but it was true. I'll start with Al. Al was a younger and more social version of Harry Potter. He had messy black hair, bright almond green eyes, and absolutely AWFUL vision. His charm and crooked smile had stolen many girls' hearts. He was fairly intelligent but he was usually too busy dating to get anything more than average grades. Next to him was Oliver Zabini. Oliver was practically a Mr. Perfect in every girl's book. However, his father's reputation and his cold, indifferent outward appearance always discouraged the nice girls from approaching him. On the inside, he is kind, caring, funny, and SUPER sweet. He was also pretty freaking gorgeous. He had tan skin, long black hair with brown highlights that would constantly fall into his almond shaped brown eyes, a great body (thanks to Quidditch) and a killer smile that would melt your heart once you saw it. Oliver was the newest addition to our group. He used to be Scorpius's best friend, which made sense to me. They were sweet, funny, smart, and gorgeous. Scorpius actually looked a lot like his dad. He had white blond hair, super pale skin, and stormy gray eyes. He had his mother's personality and her chin. Next to him was Alice. She had blond hair and big blue eyes like her mother (Luna Lovegood) and a round, cheerful face like her dad (Neville Longbottom). Unlike her parents, Alice was practical and graceful. She always had about 5 boys in love with her at the same time and had dated about as many as Lily has (and Lily is at the stage where she has stopped counting!). Lily is super funny, gutsy, and pretty. She has super straight shiny red hair that falls to her waist and big brown eyes that always twinkle with mischief. Her last name, her looks, and popularity cause her to have an ever-present boyfriend. And finally, there is me. I (predictably) have fire engine red hair that falls to my waist in ringlets. It's super soft, shiny, and frizz-free.

I have big and bright blue eyes like my dad's. My skin is creamy and I have a smattering of freckles across my face. I'm on the skinnier side, but I have curves. One of my best features (besides my face) is my legs. They are long, with a perfect shape and flawless skin. That was our group. We were so different, but so similar (again, cliché but true).

"Anything from the trolley, my dears?" The lady said, rolling the pastry cart closer to the door. Scorpius and Oliver jumped up. "We will take six of everything." They said, cashing out money. "You don't always have to buy for us. We have money too." Alice said bluntly. Just like her mother, Alice always spoke her mind and let us know exactly what she was feeling. Since almost all of us can't stand girl drama, we love Alice for doing that. As we ate silently, the compartment door slid open. "Scorpi! Ollie!Albussie! So nice to see you again! You must come to our compartment! It has a great view!" Ramona Chang, Hogwart's Whore, Scorpius's on and off (mostly off) girlfriend appeared, squealing. She had long, straight black hair down to her hips and big brown eyes with super long eyelashes. Her skin was flawlessly tan, and she was super fit."Come on guys. That way you don't have to sit with those prudes," She stage-whispered. I looked at her incredulously. One, I am not a prude. I just don't hop into the pants of every guy I see. And two, how could anyone mistake Lily or Alice for a prude? Just look at what they were wearing today: Alice was wearing a tight tank top and a miniskirt. Lily was wearing a super-tight sweater with ultra-skinny jeans and high boots. And I was wearing a green sweater, white scarf, dark skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. None of us looked like prudes! I frown at her. "I'm sorry can you repeat that? I don't understand desperate whore. You seem very fluent in it though!" I say while Lily, Alice, Oliver, and Al laugh (The boys were trying not to laugh). "Ramona, I am with my friends. But I will see _you _later." He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She simpers and flounces out. As soon as she is gone, I turn to the guys and simper suggestively, "So Albussie, Scorpi, and _Ollie, _what would you like? A pumpkin pasty – or a Chocolate Frog?" Al throws a napkin at me. "Shut up. I hate that nickname. It is so stupid!" I laugh, and the tension was broken.

The compartment door slides open again, and an overwhelming scent of cologne hit me again. "Hey Rosie, long time no see. Want to go back to my compartment and catch up?" A male's seductive voice hits me. It was Ryan Thomas, my stalker. Ever since Fourth Year, Ryan had changed from a guy who was my friend into this Psycho who has been trying to convince me to sleep with him. The thing is, he is exactly like Scorpius: he bangs girls and then he dumps him. I sigh. "Get out of my cabin, you prick. I will never sleep with you." He pouts, and tries to come closer. Quick as a flash, all the boys are up. "She said to get away. Now get out, you waste of sperm." Al snarled. He really hated Ryan. "You better go now, or else someone might have to carry you out of here." Scorpius adds, a sneer twisting his face. "Guys, I am perfectly capable of telling him off myself! Now move, I need to tell him off. Again!" I say, fighting through the generally menacing bodies. "Ryan. Get out right now. If you don't, I will hex your balls into next Tuesday." I reply, pulling out my wand for emphasis. "Alright. Fine Roses. Just give me a goodbye hug!" He says, trying to pull me closer. Instantly, five curses hit him, and he falls like a rock. I lean over and inspect his face. "Let's see, jelly legs, petrificus totalus, bat bogey hex, and stupefy. Where's the last curse?" I ask, turning back to my friends. Scorpius smirked. "Let's just say he won't be sleeping with anyone for a _very long time._ Hint: I vanished it." Everyone roars in laughter. And I can't help it. I do too.

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading reviews! I hope this chapter was longer and explained things better! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I love the back-to-school feast! The food is amazing!" I sigh, stuffing my face with perfectly seasoned mashed potatoes and a delicious steak. The food literally made my taste buds sit up and sing. "Yeah, the house elves had outdone themselves this year." Scorpius says, shoveling roast pig into his mouth.

"I can't believe we're Head Boy and Girl! We even get our own rooms!" I say, excited. Too nobody's surprise, I was Head Girl. And Scorpius was Head Boy. There were these rumors that the Head Boy and Girl always hooked up during their last year. Yeah right. I am not stupid enough to fall for Scorpius's charm. And he wouldn't dare try it on me. I guess we'll have to break that tradition this year.

"No Malfoy, we are not going to have the Head's password be 'Scorpius the Sex God'! That is just weird. I am choosing the password. Hmmm, how about our password is Crookshanks? Yeah, I like that." Scorpius frantically vetoed it. "NO WAY! That's an awful password! Please Rosie? Scorpius the Sex God is way cooler!" I smirk. "Sorry Scorpius. The password is Crookshanks!" Luckily, the portrait was mostly old guys, and I apparently charmed them, so they just said, "Excellent choice, milady," and swung open the door. I climbed in and gasped. Wow. The room was beautiful! The French doors revealed a sweeping view of the Lake and Hogsmeade, the fire was warm and cozy; all the armchairs were cushy and pretty. The bookshelves were stuffed with amazing books and there were little alcoves perfect for doing homework or partying. All in all, it was great for partying and studying!

I run to my room, pulling Scorpius along with me. "I want to see my room first!" I fling open the door and gasp. It was beautiful. It was very modern, with white walls, white floors, and white furniture. The queen-sized bed had a beautiful yet comfortable looking purple bedspread and the white shag rug was super plush and soft. The bookshelf was stacked with my favorite books and my side table had a small lamp and open shelves for my books. I had a little alcove with a cushy chair that was perfect for reading. A small door led to the kitchen (perfect when I am hungry!). My bathroom was full of my favorite products, and my closet had all of my clothes neatly hung up. Two French doors led the way to a little balcony that overlooked the lake and the scenic part of the Forbidden Forest. Pictures of me with my friends and family were scattered throughout the rooms. I sighed. My room was perfect.

"It's a nice room, Rosie. For you." Scorpius smiles, and pulls me excitedly to his room. I like his room too. It was super modern, decorated in silver, glass, and chrome. His room's best feature is a bar. The top was chrome, glass, and wood, the barstool cushions were silver and the wall behind was filled with ingredients. Scorpius mixed his own drinks. They were charmed so the owner wouldn't get a hangover and they tasted GREAT! "Awesome! You have a bar and I have a passageway to the kitchens! We could throw the best party ever!" I reply, giddy with excitement. Scorpius yawned. "Yeah, it would be so cool!" He said, turning around. "Okay! Goodnight!"

I run back to my room. I quickly change into my satin ivory tank top and my silk shorts. I sink into the bed and moan. It was so soft and comfortable!

"Rose! Get up! We have to go to breakfast!" Scorpius bangs on my door and I groan. I hated getting up early in the morning. I throw on my robes and comb my hair while simultaneously brushing my teeth. As usual, the breakfast was delicious. I take my schedule and compare it to all of my friends. Almost all of my classes were with Scorpius and Oliver, while I only had two with Alice, one with Al, and _none _with Lily! Thank God I was able to drop Divination! If only I could drop History of Magic too!

The day passed surprisingly quickly. "Hey Rose! We need to see the Headmistress after rounds!" Scorpius yells. Rounds are partially uncomfortable because you usually have to pry kissing (or some other sort of physical activity) couples apart. But we managed to make it through the night without anything _too _crazy.

"Good Evening, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasely. I called you here for a rather somber occasion, I am afraid. I need to warn you about the danger the Potters and Weaselys' are in. Apparently, some death eaters have escaped from Azkaban. And rumor has it that they are hunting down the children of the Golden Trio in order to have revenge on their parents."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I am sorry I am not updating! Truth is, I kind of lost interest in this line of story! But don't worry! I am just rewriting it! I will be posting soon! I'm truly sorry, and I hope you will find my other story satisfying!


End file.
